Romance vs Politics
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Fumino is pregnant, but sensei doesn't know. A man known as Sensei's 'Father' shows up, kidnaps her, and states a bet. 'If I accept you, you can be with him, if not, you stay away forever'. What is she to do? Two new characters. Love rivalry for sensei!
1. Chapter 1

**Faster Than A Kiss**

**Romance vs. Politics**

**N/A: This is my first F.T.A.A. Fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it so much!**

**Chapter 1**

Two years had passed since her marriage with her English teacher, Ojiro-sensei. Needless to say, nothing 'spectacular' had really happened since then. He still refused to kiss her and only gave the excuse, "you're still a child"; well, she would show him how much of a woman she was!

He came in as usual, expecting to see her dressed up in today's cosplay outfit, 'Sexy wife', but was surprised to find only Teppei dressed up as 'sexy wife's brother'. "Teppei, where is Fumino-san?"

"Bun-chan is in Ryuu-Sensei's house."

Hell's Maa-kun broke out right then and there as he went to Ryuu's house, knocking hard on the door.

"Oh, Maa-kun", Ryuu smiled as he opened the door.

Ojiro-sensei broke into a mad fit the moment he noticed him without a shirt.

"Ryuu-sensei?" his wife's voice came from Ryuu's room.

"Oh, Bun-chan, your husband came" Ryuu called for her, but was late the moment that Ojiro opened the door. Fumino was on Ryuu's bed wearing the lingerie that, amazingly, Ryuu had in his room.

"Oh, sensei, you're back." He turned around towards Ryuu.

"What the **** did you do to my wife?"

"W-wait, I didn't do anything to her!"

"Ryuu-sensei was only showing me a way to be more _alluring _towards you." Ryuu tried to cut her off.

"Oh, really?"

"No, wait!"

"If you'd allow to, I'd also like to see what you've been teaching her."

"No, you got it all wrong."

"Anyways, it's already late, I'm going to sleep, good night." She stretched her arms and went to his apartment.

"Ryuu!" he yelled angrily.

"I swear Maa-kun, Bun-chan only came because she was depressed and wanted a way for you to touch her."

"Oh, so that means that you have to teach her how I should touch her?"

"No, she came to ask what she should do for you to at least caress her more intimately; after all, she is your wife. You said you'd wait until she graduated to at least kiss her, why haven't you?"

This time, Hell's Maa-kun calmed down and returned back to Ojiro-sensei. "I don't know…I feel that if I did do something to her, I'd fall head-over-heels for her and won't be able to stop until I have her completely."

"What's the problem there?" Ryuu asked.

"What do you mean by that? She's still 18 years old-!"

"But she's your wife isn't she? She stopped being your student 5 months ago, man! You should at least allow yourself to kiss her." What Ryuu had said was left deeply engraved in his mind as he walked back to his room.

"Fumino-san, I-" but the lights of the apartment were off, a signal that said she was plainly angry at him and had no need for a discussion. "Fumino-san, I'm really-" She was sitting in the desk, writing down something on a piece of paper. He walked towards her and the moment he reached out for her, she stood up and slammed the paper into his chest. "I'm going to bed."

He stared to where she was headed and read the paper:

Dear Sensei,

I'm tired of trying so hard to get close to you. You don't touch me, you hardly even get near me and you still expect me to wait for at least a simple kiss? I love you a lot and you know that, but to think that you actually thought I was sleeping with Ryuu-sensei, I can't believe you. You know that the only man I'd ever really want to give my body to would be you, so…even if you don't want to touch me because I have no sex appeal, then at least have faith in me that I'd never cheat on you!

Ojiro-sensei crushed the note in his hand and walked towards the room where she and Teppei slept together. He leaned down towards her and picked her up. She was asleep.

Teppei rubbed his eyes as he noticed his sister being carried away. "Maa-kun, where are you taking Bun-chan?"

"She's coming to my room with me, Teppei. Could you be a good boy and not interrupt tonight?"

Teppei looked at his sister. "Is Bun-chan gonna have Maa-kun's babies?"

Ojiro-sensei lit up into different shades of red. "Probably"

Teppei smiled and said, "Then, can I go sleep at Ryuu-sensei's house tonight?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay!" Teppei got his pillow and teddy bear and walked to Ryuu's apartment next door.

"What is it, Teppei?" Ryuu asked the moment he opened the door.

"Sensei, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Oh, Bun-chan is gonna have Maa-kun's babies tonight, so I need to be a good boy and not interrupt the babies."

Ryuu grinned, a huge smile covering his face that it was impossible to take if off.

"Oh…so Maa-kun finally is gonna have the guts to do it, huh?" he leaned towards the wall, hoping so much to hear _something_ happening next door, afterall, if something _did_ happen, there at least had to be a witness, right?

Fumino had been awake the whole time that when her husband placed her in the futon of his room, she opened her eyes and stared at him. "You shouldn't interrupt a girl when she is asleep."

"No one said you were asleep, though."

She turned to the side.

Ojiro-sensei sat down on the floor and stared at her. His mind was being infiltrated with so many thoughts, some that he wished he could get off and some he wished he could show her.

"Sensei, why do you ignore me so much?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wore this and you weren't even capable to say something, at least."

"Then, should I show you?"

"Stop playing with me already. These past years the only thing you've ever done to me was kissing my neck, my hands, my legs, nearly every part of my body except for my lips! You don't even love me enough to try to-"Suddenly, she felt warm lips against hers.

"Does that satisfy your needs?" he asked, taking off his glasses.

She was frozen in place. Fumino never expected him to do something like that out of the blue. He stared at her, his own face turning as red as hers.

"Don't move" he said as he came close to her.

She didn't flinch by his touch, like she would before, and this time she closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her as much as he pleased. Soon enough, he slid his tongue against her lips. She shook in confusion as he dominated her mouth entirely. He slid his lips towards her neck and pulled on her nightgown.

"S-sensei…"

"You have a sex appeal greater than any other woman, but that's not why I wouldn't touch you in the beginning. I was just afraid that I'd lose my mind like I am right now."

"Kazuma.." she said his name that he stopped and looked at her. Her hair was gently drifting in the pillow and she looked even hotter than she usually was.

"Kazuma…my beloved husband, you can touch me whenever and wherever you want…I am yours to keep."

He smiled and kissed her again. "You have no idea how much I've longed for those words coming from you."

Fumino placed her hand in his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. "Allow me to transmit these same feelings to you, Kazuma." She smiled as she kissed his bare chest. He pulled her so that she lay above him while he rested against the bed. He kissed her neck and slid towards her shoulder where he took the strap and brought it down, eating her completely.

"I love you" she said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I do too; so much that you can't imagine how lost I'd feel if I didn't have you with me."

"The same goes for me, but I'd fight a million times for our love and you know that."

His face looked questionably at her. "Yes, I realize that more than anyone could imagine. Of course, I wouldn't want your hands to get in trouble for my doings." He said, grabbing her hands and kissing them.

"Silly, you always think about others but you've never been selfish have you."

"I was that time that I got sick and you took care of me, even now I was selfish to have you for myself."

"Actually, I got a little selfish towards you too and for the fact that my first kiss was with you that time-"

"First kiss? When?"

"When you got sick that you felt dizzy, you kissed me, but I was wearing the mask at that time…you told me you hadn't remembered." She answered shyly.

He looked confused, but he immediately forgot as he brought her towards him and kissed her again. "Then, this time it's without the mask."

"Mhm" she smiled and kissed him again, resting her head against his chest and allowing sleep to come to them.

**N/A: I take pride in my work and I really would love it if you guys review about it. I get really excited and happy whenever I hear someone say they like my stories.**

**Sorry about all the mushy stuff here, but there's a reason for this and you'll find out on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story because I am a HUGE fan of Faster than A Kiss!**

**Kazuma x Fumino forever!**

"So, did everything go _well_ with you and your wifey since last week's incident?" Ryuu asked Kazuma once they ran into each other on the street.

"Shut up, don't think you're off the hook, Ryuu!" Hell's Maa-kun said angrily. "Who do you think you are having _my_ wife dressed up in that outfit in your apartment?"

"Come on, Maa-kun, you didn't possibly think I'd lay a finger on Bun-chan, right? I mean, sure she's pretty and cute, but I think of her as who she is…my best friend's wife!" Ryuu said, looking seriously at Kazuma.

Maa-kun sighed and reverted back to Ojiro-sensei.

"Well, could I ask you to take care of Fumino-san? She's still asleep in the apartment. She's been feeling ill lately and I told her to go to the doctor, but she's really stubborn." He smiled worriedly.

Ryuu patted his back.

"I understand, don't worry. If she needs anything I'll go and take her to the doctor myself, alright?"

"Thanks, Ryuu" Sensei said as he walked in to the bus.

A few hours earlier,

"Meg, can I ask you to come for me?" she called her through the street phone.

"Sure think, Fumino, I'll go right away…but why?"

"I'll explain it once you get here, for now...please hurry!" she begged.

Fumino had walked Teppei to Ryuu's pre-school and made sure that no one was at home to witness what she had recently discovered.

If nothing went wrong and her suspicions were correct….she'd be the happiest woman alive!

It had started a few days back, after her first night with her husband

-_**Flashback**_-

_Fumino was getting things ready in the kitchen. She had no idea how she should feel after the incident two days ago._

"_Good morning, Fumino" Kazuma said with a sleepy face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder._

"_Good morning, Sensei" she smiled worriedly._

"_Ah ah, not sensei…you had said my name so perfectly the night before, hadn't you?"_

"_K-Kazuma…" she mumbled softly as she gave him a small kiss in the cheek._

_He only laughed. "You have no idea how many times I've wished to do this with you in the mornings."_

"_Me too…but I guess now we can, can't we?" _

"_Yeah, I'm glad" he grabbed her chin and pulled it up, making her turn to face him as he kept kissing her sweetly._

_Suddenly, when he hugged her, she had a sudden urgency to throw up._

"_Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly, noticing her face going pale._

"_Yes, I'm-", immediately, she ran to the bathroom._

"_Fumino?" _

"_I'm alright, just an upset stomach." She said clutching her stomach hard. "What has gotten into me all of a sudden?..."_

_-__**End of Flashback**_-

"Where are we going, Fumino?" Meg asked as she brought her luxurious corvette to the mall.

"We're going to the doctor downtown"

"Eh? Are you alright? Catch a cold?"

"No…but I'm worried it may be something else." There was complete urgency and seriousness in her voice that Meg did not question further.

"As I suspected" Dr. Kei said as he looked at the papers in his clipboard.

"What is it, doc? Is something wrong with Fumino?" Meg questioned worriedly.

"No, there isn't anything wrong, but…" he looked at Fumino.

"But what?" Meg questioned, hysterical over the entire atmosphere.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Ojiro" Dr. Kei said.

"Why, doctor?"

"You're a week pregnant!"

Meg and Fumino were shocked.

"EH?"

**A/N: Please R&R everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: For all of those who love the Fumino x Kazuma pairing….(drums in background)….here's Chapter 3! –G.S.G.**

Fumino couldn't believe her ears. She was what?

"Congratulations", Dr. Kei smiled and repeated his original sentence, "You're going to have a baby, Mrs. Ojiro."

Meg was the first one to snap out of the trauma.

"Kyaa! Congratulations, Fumino! Oh, Kazuma must be proud that you're-"

"He doesn't know…" Fumino barely said in an inaudible voice.

"What?"

"…he doesn't know that I'm…that we're…"

"Well, why not?" Meg questioned, "That's his child, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Meg!" Fumino answered angrily, "I would never give myself to another man that wasn't my husband!"

"Alright, alright, calm down! I was only kidding. Anyways, let's go tell him! OH, I want to be the baby's godmother! Have you thought of what to name him/her? If it's a girl, you should name her Haruka or if it's a boy I think Kazuki or Kazuma Jr. would work out…."

Fumino only stared as her friend planned everything from the baby's name, to where it should be born and what type of school it should attend.

"Oh, I'm getting so excited for you, Fumino!" Meg blushed. Dr. Kei only smiled at the two girls.

…

As they drove back to the apartment, Meg noticed that as she talked on and on about the baby, Fumino was quiet…maybe too quiet.

"What's the matter with you? Aren't you happy that you're gonna be a mom?"

"Of course I'm happy and you know that, but…"

"But what?"

"I just don't know if sensei will be…"

At this, Meg hit the brake and stared at Fumino, complete seriousness in her eyes.

"Fumino, let me get this straight. Kazuma has finally kissed you, gotten you pregnant, and you doubt that he'll want a baby with you? Hasn't he told you countless of times, even when you were barely married to him, that he loved you and he wanted you as a man?"

Fumino was only quiet at this.

"But Sensei has already done enough for me and Teppei, from taking care of us, to taking care of his job-"

"Fumino, you're still afraid that they might tell him something if they found out that he had married you when you were 16? I can't believe you!" Meg answered, dumbfounded at the situation she was confronted in. "Fumino, you're 18, not 16 anymore! There is no reason for you to be afraid what people think! Didn't you tell that Kurosawa guy about it? Also your two best friends, Emiri-chan and Kana-chan, too? What did they all say? They were fine with it, weren't they?"

Fumino only nodded.

"Then? I don't see your problem-"

"The problem isn't that, meg" Fumino answered calmly. "The real problem is how sensei will react when he finds out I'm pregnant. You know that it took him 2 years to at least kiss me, how do you think….no, **what** do you think he'll say when he finds out that the first time he decided to touch me, I came with child?"

Meg thought clearly about that and finally envisioned what Fumino was so worried about.

"Well, he's an idiot if he thinks that just because he touched you and you came out pregnant he has to keep away from you." Meg smiled and winked.

Fumino only smiled back. It was a good thing to talk to Meg every so often. That saved her from worrying about things too much.

"Oh, look, this baby store is cute! Let's drop by!"

"Okay!" Fumino answered as they got off the car.

…

Ryuu knocked on the door.

It had already been 5 hours since Fumino called telling him she had spent the day with Meg.

"I wonder where she could be…she should've returned by now-"

"Sensei, where's Bun-chan?" Teppei called out.

"Oh, she's with Meg-chan buying girls stuff at the Mall"

"Oh….Bun-chan!" Teppei called out as he noticed his sister coming out of the car, along with Meg.

"There she is, found you-!" but Ryuu was cut off when he noticed that a car had been tailing them and out of it came a bunch of men with black suits and glasses.

"Fumino-san! Meg-chan! Run!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Bun-chan!" Teppei cried after his sister who was forcefully grabbed from the arms and taken into the car along with Meg.

"Let them go you bastard!" Ryuu yelled as he punched them and beat them to a pulp. But there was just too many of them!

_Damn it! If Maa-kun was here, he'd be able to beat them all to a crisp in just one punch!_

Suddenly, he heard Fumino cry out to him as the car drove away.

"Fumino….san….!" Ryuu yelled as one of the men hit him in the back and knocked him out cold.

….

When Ojiro-sensei returned from school, he was shocked to find Ryuu on his bed, Teppei right beside him, tears smeared all over his face.

"Teppei, what happened to Ryuu-?"

The moment he asked that, Teppei cried out all of his misery and hugged him.

"Maa-kun, Ryuu-sensei got hit in the back and…(hiccup) and…"

"There there Teppei, Ryuu is a lot stronger than you think he is…" he smiled as he gently patted his head.

"Look, watch this" Sensei walked over to Ryuu's bed and yelled, "Oi, Ryuu! Wake up you lazy womanizer!" and punched him in the stomach.

"OW!" Ryuu immediately awoke and was surprised to find Ojiro-sensei beside him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"What happened? You made Teppei and me worry" Sensei sat down.

Instantly remembering what had happened, Ryuu jumped out of bed and almost ran out the room, but fell.

"Calm down, what's your problem?"

"Maa-kun, those guys….the ones that did this to me….took Meg…and Fumino"

At this, Ojiro-sensei's blood turned cold.

"They…what?"

"I'm sorry, Maa-kun…but they were just too strong for me to catch them…" Ryuu coughed painfully.

Ojiro-sensei placed him down and immediately ran to his apartment next door.

"Fumino-san!...Fumino-san!... FUMINO!" But even though he searched in every corner, in every room, she wasn't found and she wasn't there.

"NO!" he yelled as he punched the floor…creating a huge hole on it.

"Maa-kun…Bun-chan's gone!" Teppei cried.

Sensei became quiet and kept his back to the boy.

"Maa-kun…"

Sensei grabbed Teppei and huge him tightly.

"Don't worry Teppei…I promise I'll bring her back…"

Teppei only nodded in his arms and cried against his chest.

Who could've taken her? Why did they take her?

Sensei's head was filled with so many thoughts but they were all worthless to him to even keep in his mind. The only thing he wanted to remember and think was of her smile and the two of them together.

**A/N: Who could've taken Fumino-san?**

**What will Sensei do?**

**Why am I asking you all these questions when I'm the author?**

**Next time: Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Before you read story you must know one thing….you have to enjoy this story with all your heart! Have fun reading and remember to R&R!**

**Oh and by the way, this chapter and chapter 5 will be longer than the rest because it'll detail a lot more things that many of you might've not have had understood in the past ones.**

**-G.S.G**

Fumino blinked….where was she?

She brought forth enough strength to pick herself up from the bed she was in.

She definitely could not believe her eyes!

The room was filled with so many luxurious items that it was impossible to think it was reality.

The bed was soft and extravagant, the curtains that draped over the huge windows were carefully embroidered with the finest silk and the lining was made out of silver thread! Where in the world was she?

"Fumino-sama" a man, wearing butler clothing appeared in the front door.

"Y-yes?" she asked, not realizing she had been added the honorific '-sama' to her name.

"The master would like to have a word with you in his office…if you may…" he made a gesture to accompany him. She didn't understand where she was, but whoever the 'master' was…she needed to give him a piece of her mind!

How could this guy kidnap her from her own home and not only that, send his 'men in black' to hurt Ryuu-sensei? _I don't care who he is, he's gonna pay for what he did to Ryuu-sensei and for what he did to me and Meg-!_ As she thought of this, she came to realize one crucial thing…where was Meg?

"Um…excuse me…" she called out to the butler.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"Do you know where a girl my age with short blonde hair and blue eyes is? She goes by the name of Megan or 'Meg' as I call her-…"

"Meg-sama is already with the master" he answered flatly.

"Eh?" Meg knew the guy that kidnapped them?

This was beginning to get really strange. Who took them and how did Meg know him?

…..

As the butler opened the doors to the 'Master's Office', Fumino gulped…hard.

She tried to gain all of her courage and through this touched her stomach. Being the mother of sensei's child made her gain courage so unexpected that instead of waiting for the butler to allow her inside, she herself went in.

"I demand for you to let me go right now! I don't care who you are or what your problem with me is, but I can promise you that I'll settle it fair and square with you right here right now-…." Fumino suddenly grew silent.

The man turned his chair around and she was so speechless, she didn't finish her sentence.

He looked a lot like sensei!

The man's hair was an extremely light grey, just like sensei's silver, but the only difference was the white hair streaks on the side. His eyes were the same deep grey that she loved from her husband; only that his were a lot darker in complexion. He was like the spit image of Sensei!

"Kaji Fumino, eh? I've heard so much about you; an orphan from a traditional Japanese family and niece of Kaji Tomoyuki; the greatest judo master in all Japan, correct?"

"How do you know-?"

"Also, you have a marriage contract with Ojiro Kazuma,…my eldest son…."

Fumino was dumbfounded.

This man…the one that kidnapped her…the one that Sensei never wanted to talk to…was Sensei's father?

Noticing her almost 'distressed' look, he got straight to the point.

"Look, little lady, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, but I am trying to tell you this. I'd appreciate if you don't go and smooch all over my son like a leech. He's too good for the likes of you and he is my future heir."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm talking about you and Kazuma. The two of you can't be together because as the leader to the Ojiro family, he needs to work harder not spend his time playing with a foolish and rude girl like you. Leave him, I will find a better, more suitable wife for him than you."

"You can't do that! I'm his wife-!"

"Oh, but the Ojiro group can do that and much more. You're married by law, correct? Then I can find a way to alter that contract."

"No! I won't let you do this!"

"What is it that you want? What is it that he gave you? I can give you much more than that." He said as he brought out a suitcase full of money.

Fumino only stared at him.

"You take pride in your independence as a woman and as an elder sibling towards your brother…then take this, but stay as far away from my son…" he answered coldly.

Fumino felt like crying, but she had to be strong for her and sensei's sake.

"I don't want your damn money!" she said angrily, catching him off guard just like she had with Shouma the last time. "You have no idea how much Sensei has given us! He took me and Teppei in without expecting anything in return and he loves me as I do him! I didn't know he was rich or that he came from a political family and even now I don't care! I'm with him because he is who he is now; a man that was once a powerful delinquent, now a wonderful teacher and a marvelous husband!"

He only stared at her…and…smiled?

"You're an interesting young girl, Kaji; I'll tell you what, how about we settle scores right now?"

"You're on!" she said angrily.

"Very well, let's put on a bet" he smiled.

"Alright then"

"Let's see if I can accept you as a perfect wife for my son" he answered.

"What is the outcome of that?"

"If you win, you can remain with him and I promise I won't get in the way or ever cross paths with the two of you, but…if you lose, then you will never see him again."

Fumino sighed. What mess had she gotten herself into this time?"

…..

It had been an awfully intense moment inside with her 'father-in-law'. He hardly even allowed her to speak before she was forced to sign the contract in which she clearly stated that she was not allowed to talk to Kazuma, only once a month and just for a minute (and he would actually time her!). Not only that, but she wasn't allowed to see Teppei or Ryuu and above all she had to be his personal maid. _Maid!_ As if being his daughter-in-law wasn't as bad as being stabbed with a million knives…even that, she would've preferred.

…..

Night time arrived and Fumino let out a small yawn as she stood beside her father-in-law. He was having his dinner alone in a huge kitchen.

_I guess sensei never told me about his luxurious life…._ She thought as she looked at the man eat.

He noticed he was being stared at and thought it inconsiderate of him, despite himself, to act cruel to her. Afterall, a girl like her knew no luxuries in life.

"Would you like to eat, Kaji?" he asked her.

"No, thank you, I'm not hungry." But her stomach said otherwise.

The man gave her a questionable look as if wondering why she had just lied, but she gave no further intent in apologizing for her lie.

"Come, sit with me."

"Actually, I have a question" she said as she was being sat by the butler that had attended her earlier.

"Thank you" she smiled at the man, who only looked at her surprised as if he was being thanked for the first time in his life and with a courteous bow left.

Even her father-in-law was surprised. He definitely had not expected something like that, especially of a girl that had failed her semester back in high school and who was thought of as a 'bad student' by her teachers.

"What did you want to ask?" he questioned.

"I wanted to ask…well, pardon if it is too abrupt from my part, but…"

"Go on"

"I wanted to ask…why are you dining alone?"

This surprised him as much as her behavior today.

"Sorry, I know it was such a stupid question to ask, but you just seemed like the family type of guy and well…"

"My first wife, Mary Ellen…died when Kazuma was born" he said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Then, I remarried without my son knowing and Shouma was born. It took me by surprised….I don't know which was more shocking; him becoming a delinquent or turning into an English teacher out of nowhere….after that, I sent Shouma to go and get him only to find out that my first son was married…."

Fumino could tell there was an almost strained sound in his voice.

"Sometimes I wondered what it was I did wrong with that boy…why he just pushed his family away to do things as he pleased, as if we didn't give him enough freedom as it was and he goes and disrespects the name of the Ojiro family that way-!"

Fumino, angry that he was insulting her husband, stood up and gave him a slap that bruised the man's cheek.

"Look here, mister!" she said angrily, shocking him completely.

"I don't know what you must've gone through with your family, but it wasn't sensei's fault! It was yours! You're the one that left him alone when he needed someone; a parent to care for him, and only to go and sleep with another woman? Just because you felt lonely? Don't screw with me you damn old man!" she yelled.

"How lonely do you think sensei felt whenever he got sick? None of you, not you or your family would be near him when he caught the cold and why was that? Because you were afraid to get sick too? Please, then you Ojiro's aren't strong enough to call yourselves ' The Powerful Ojiro family' in all Japan! You all are weak, pathetic, mindless and stupid people to ignore a person only to fill your desire for money!"

She got up and accidentally spilled the red wine that was on the table, making the white sheet have a splatter of red wine.

Fumino didn't understand why she felt sick that she fell to the floor and clutched her stomach.

Her father-in-law stood up to get her. "Hey…hey are you okay? Answer me! Someone, hurry up and call the doctor!" he yelled as he noticed that she was throwing up on the floor.

Something, something about wine made her sick to the stomach, but what was it? It didn't have a bad memory, just a memory that made her remember something important.

….

"Congratulations, sir" the doctor of the hospital came out to greet him. Since no one else was at home during the meantime, Mr. Ojiro found himself in a tight situation to the point that he had to be the one to accompany her.

"Congratulations for what?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, you're going to be a grandfather. Your daughter is 2 months pregnant!" he smiled. "I checked her records and learned that she had done a check up this morning with Dr. Kei downtown. I don't know why he told her she was a week pregnant, there's no way a woman can be a week pregnant and even if she did, the fetus wouldn't grow that fast in only a week." The doctor explained.

Mr. Ojiro couldn't help in anything but stay quiet. "She's…..WHAT?" he yelled.

…

Dr. Kei was in his office when he noticed something extremely odd in Fumino's results of the pregnancy test. "I thought the machine was working…must've been wrecked since this morning" he changed the papers and the data inside the computer only to find that his hypothesis was correct. It was wrong, all the data that had been inputted on it since the morning was wrong.

"I knew something was strange with these results" he said as he looked at Fumino's morning papers and the papers that the computer gave off now. "She's actually two months and a week pregnant!" he suddenly became quiet. "Well…it was an honest mistake, so I don't believe it will be **that** bad if I gave it wrong…right?" he questioned himself, hoping to get a suitable answer for his little 'screw up', but thought it crazy to talk to himself so just ended up ignoring this 'mistake' and didn't understand that by doing so he was going to bring **BIG **consequences for her and her family.

**A/N: It may have been an honest mistake from Dr. Kei's part, but Fumino was actually 2 months pregnant and her condition was something odd. Fumino had the capacity to conceive a child without gaining weight, instead, she lost it and became skinnier. That might explain why Dr. Kei thought she was a week pregnant. Just so you all know what it was. (Think of the situations women face in the "I didn't know I was pregnant" program on T.V.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the tardiness in my chapters, usually, this doesn't happen, but lately I've had everything run over me, so they may be prolonged for some time. I'll try to follow a system and update the chapters weekly, if that doesn't work out, then twice a month.**

**Here's chapter 5 for those of you who have waited and I am deeply sorry about the misunderstanding I had all of you go through with Fumino's pregnancy, really, it wasn't my intention to throw you all off guard. Though…it was kind of fun… ;D**

Ojiro Kazuki knew how to deal with problems around the world, how to pick up a falling company, heck, he even knew how to levy the world's economical problems, but dealing with this news, wasn't exactly something he'd enjoy doing every day…if possible, any day.

"What did you just say?" he asked the doctor again.

"I'm saying that your daughter is 2 months pregnant! Congratulations, you're going to be a grandfather!" he gave him a pat in the back and walked away, leaving the man in a very awkward position.

"That…girl is…I'm…going to be…a…**GRANDFATHER!**"

The entire hospital shook with his loud voice that the nurses turned around and hushed him in unison.

He flustered in the corner over how to take the news.

Part of him was happy that his eldest son was going to provide him with an heir…but the other part of him was confused, unwilling to trust the girl that…without a doubt, was Kazuma's wife.

_Wait a moment, who am I kidding? That girl probably slept with some other guy and is using her pregnancy to hold my son hostage!...Yeah! That has to be it! I'll just give her money and she can go and live where ever she wants…wait, she slapped me with the money earlier…oh, great…how am I supposed to…_

"Why are you still here?" she asked as she stared at him murmuring 'who-knows-what' in the corner.

"I brought you here, remember?" he answered, but was surprised to see that she wasn't being sarcastic with her words, as he thought, but more surprised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude…t-thank you for bringing me here" she bowed courteously at him.

Yet, the moment she did that, her stomach hurt as much as it did before and he picked her up.

"Look, even though our status' is different, you shouldn't do that when you're pregnant, it could hurt the baby"

"So-you already-…"

"Yes, I know about the child" he said, unwilling to call it his 'grandson' until he was 100% sure it was Kazuma's. "Come now, let's get you back to the mansion"

"But, I have to tell sensei that I'm alright-"

"Don't you remember our agreement?"

She stared at him, trying hard to slap him and run away, but only saw it a plan with millions of flaws (especially since the entire hospital was surrounded by _his_ bodyguards) and stopped.

"Yes, sir" she answered and followed him to the car.

…

"Sir, I've brought the papers you wanted" one of his personal guards said.

"Ah, thanks" he said as he grabbed the papers, almost rapidly and opened the envelope.

The guard stared as he saw the gentleman drop the papers to the ground, after having had scanned them thoroughly, a blank look in his face.

"Sir, is something wrong?" the man asked as he picked up the papers from the floor.

"It is mine…" he answered.

"Sir?"

Then Kazuki let out a laugh as he swung his head behind the chair and spun around.

"Her child is mine! He's my grandson! Oh, what a joyous day!" he said as he jumped out of the chair.

"Hand me my phone" he said.

"Yes sir"

"Hello? Eleanor?" he questioned as he called his wife. "You won't believe this, come home as soon as you arrive from Hawaii"

He hung up and looked at his guard.

"I'm going to be a grandfather! My eldest son has given me a grandchild!"

The guard excused himself as he walked out, where he burst out laughing.

He had never seen the master act so excited, let alone show any emotion at all before.

"Now, everyone has to know of this!" he said as he ran to the kitchen.

…

It had already been an entire day, and Kazuma was still seen like a maniac running around the entire city to find his beloved wife.

"What if they've done something to her?" was the only question in his mind as he ran, ignoring that fact that his feet were bleeding because of being too much out in the streets.

"Excuse me have you seen this girl?"

"Have you seen her?"

"Did you happen to see a black car around here?"

No one. Not a single soul could answer these (most frequently) asked questions.

"Why the hell does no one answer me?" he eventually yelled at the park, in which people just walked away.

"Oi, Kazuma, long time no see!"

He turned around desperately. It was Higuma-gumi's young boss, Retsu.

"What the hell do you want, Retsu?" he asked, words coming out like venom.

"Man, you don't look so good, did something happen?" his friend asked worriedly.

No one he asked, had questioned whether he was alright or not and that feeling overwhelmed him to the point that he fell to his knees and sobbed.

Retsu, surprised to see the 'legendary Hell's Maa-kun' reduced to this state, was completely worried.

"Come on man, let's take you to Ryuu" he said as he picked up the crying Kazuma and walked to Ryuu's apartment.

**A/N: sorry if this is short, but I promise I'll try to update ch.6 sooner and that one will be longer than this one is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about everything guys, just had some difficulties and setbacks but I'll make sure to continue writing...for you all! :D**

**While at Ryuu's apartment...**

"Did you find her?" Ryuu asked, Teppei was still crying in his room.

"No! I didn't!..." after a moment of silence, Kazuma grabbed Ryuu by the collar. "This is all your fault! Had you properly taken care of her, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Calm down, Kazuma! It's no use trying to blame Ryuu on this!" Retsu said as he pulled Kazuma back.

"Argh! This is so stupid! Who would want to kidnap Fumino, and for what reason?" he questioned imploringly, as if the answer would come by in a single minute.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Calmly, Ryuu stood up and opened it. Of course, he wasn't expecting to see Sasa along with Shouma.

"Hello, you two...sorry, but if you're looking for Kazuma, right now is a bad time to-"

"Nii-san, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"What are you talking about, Shouma?" Ryuu asked as Kazuma dismissed Shouma's question.

"Nii-san, father knows about you and Fumino, he has known for quite a while only because he brought it out of mother...if you're weak enough to be sitting here then you really have no idea where she is at all..."

Before Shouma could leave, though, Hell's Maa-kun broke out and let loose as he picked Shouma up by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"So you're saying that that old man has **_my_ wife?**"

Shouma didn't even budge by the sinister voice his elder brother had, but only nodded.

In less than a second, Kazuma sprinted out of the room...heading straight towards the Ojiro Residence.

* * *

"Fumino-sama, please drink this...it'll be healthy for the baby..." one of the maids, Ella, said as she gave Fumino a herbal tea.

"Thank you, Ella-san" Fumino smiled politely.

Meg burst in through the door, immediately running towards Fumino, who was gently sipping the tea.

"Oh my god! Fumino, are you alright? Did father do anything to you?"

"No, I'm alright, its okay" Fumino tried to calm her down, "We just had a small conversation"

"Thank goodness...you know, he can be a bit mean, but he is a very gentle person"

"I know, I realized that, but..."

"But?"

Suddenly, she burst out crying.

"OH Meg! I want to go home, but I can't! I promised him that until he accepted me as a fitting wife for Sensei, then he'd let me go! I haven't even told sensei about the baby!" tears were endlessly falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Fumino!" Abruptly, a question came to her mind. "Speaking of baby, Fumino...if it had only been a week since you and Kazuma _did that_, how come you are pregnant for two entire months? Did something happen with someone?"

Fumino was rendered speechless. "You know well that I'd never sleep with anyone else besides my own husband!"

"Right...maybe you were drunk or something-"

At that keyword, Fumino's mind came to halt and everything blurred from her.

**Flashback**

_It had been three months ago that she had, along with everyone, made a party to honor her graduation and for her and Kazuma's official marriage. Obviously, not too many people were in a bad mood. After all, the 'stupid couple' would finally be able to act like a couple._

_"Is everyone ready to turn this party up a notch?" Ryuu had yelled as he brought out some fireworks. Everyone cheered._

_By no means were there to be any alcoholic drinks in the party, it being that most of the guests were underage and Fumino's closest friends._

_But someone somehow smuggled in the drinks and changed them from the ordinary fruit punch they had at the table. Needless to say that by the end of the night, everyone was drunk. (Retsu had given Teppei a juice box and warned him not to go near the bowl of punch at the table). _

_Everyone bid their farewells and headed off to sleep. Teppei went to spend the night at a classmate's house and finally, the apartment was left to Sensei and Fumino. _

_"I'm going to clean up, Sensei" Fumino said as she noticed he was laying down against the table. **Oh dear, you're already asleep**, she thought to herself as she rested against him and picked him up, heading straight towards his room._

_Before Fumino could even get up, though, Kazuma pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, rendering her speechless. "I won't let you go, tonight...I'm going to give you your 'graduation' present" _

_His smile became so sinister and full of his usual S mode that she couldn't help but squeak at his words. He laughed as he gently kissed her neck and pushed her against the futon, placing either hand against the floor, holding it firmly with his own two._

_"Um...wait, sensei, please...I don't think I..." _

_"You don' think what?"_

_"Maybe..." she gulped, "I won't be able to satisfy you"_

_"Oh...that sounds a bit ecchi from your part, Fumino"_

_"BAKA!" she screamed angrily as she moved her hands to hit him, but he held them both with one and placed his other one on the bottom part of her leg. Slowly, and quite seductively, he raised it up until it was no longer on her leg, but on her thigh. _

_"Sensei...stop..."_

_"Fumino, you don't know how long I've wanted you that every time I look at you, these thoughts keep on infiltrating me that I no longer want to imagine them alone..."_

_His puppy eyes made her melt beneath him._

_"Okay..." she whispered as he continued to love her as he pleased._

_"I love you, Fumino"_

_"Me too...Kazuma" _

_And thus, their night of love had come to an end._

**_End of Flashback_**

When Fumino awoke, Meg and Ella were beside her on the bed.

"Are you alright, Fumino?"

"Fumino-sama, is everything okay? Did you have a contraction?"

"No, I'm fine, I just..." _And here I thought that it had all been a dream!_ She couldn't believe it...she had actually slept with sensei three months prior to the two weeks they had been together! But, then...why didn't her stomach show at all?

"Meg, did the doctor at the hospital explain the reason why my belly doesn't show even though I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, he did...turns out you have a very special condition and so your stomach won't grow and rather than getting fat, you'll get skinnier, but don't worry...he says that the baby will be fine..."

"That's good..."

"But" Ella interceded.

"But?" both girls looked.

"I'm sorry, mistress, but by the looks of your 'condition' it may seem that you'll have a very fragile labor."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, she's a healthy girl! I'm sure that there's no reason to worry at all-!"

"But there is! You see, my former mistress, Miss Suellen...her condition was the same as yours, miss..."

"Miss Suellen?" Fumino asked, not exactly knowing of the woman.

"She means Kazuma-kun's mother..." Meg said sadly.

Fumino gasped lightly.

"Yes, unlike you, she had a fragile body...but don't worry mistress! I'm sure that you won't have any complications at all!" Ella smiled.

"Thank you, Ella-san"

"If you'll excuse me, then, I must take my leave..." Ella dismissed herself and left.

"Okay, now, see? You have nothing to worry about...but did you faint because of what I said?" Meg asked worriedly.

"No, in fact, I remembered something urgent...Meg, my first time with sensei wasn't two weeks ago! It was three months ago!"

"What? But you clearly said that-"

"I know, but I was wrong! Our first night together had been when we were drunk at that party! Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, your graduation party, correct? Indeed, it seemed as if someone had messed with the drinks...but who was it?"

"Retsu"

"You mean the man from the Yakuza?"

"Yes, he and sensei were arguing about the drinks the day before and Retsu said that it'd be fun if drinks were provided for all of us"

"OH, that man!" Meg said furiously.

"Well, at least we have someone to thank for you..." Fumino smiled as she looked at her stomach and gently carressed it.

Suddenly, there was loud yelling outside the mansion.

"What in the world is- Oh no, Fumino!" Meg yelled out as she looked outside the window.

Fumino immediately ran to her side and was just as surprised as she was. Kazuma was fighting against the body guards, along with Shouma, and not only that, but Retsu and Ryuu were also involved.

"Kazuma!" she cried out as she ran downstairs.

* * *

"Give me back my wife, you old geezer!" Kazuma yelled as he was being pulled back by two guards. Everyone else, except Shouma were still fighting.

"Now now, I thought I made it very clear that you were not allowed into this house ever again!" his father said bitterly.

"You know I don't give a damn if I was in this property or not, I only came for what belongs to me! My wife!"

"I'm sorry, but she is no longer your concern!"

"What are you talking about? I demand you to give me back my wife!"

"You are no longer in any position to demand anything out of me! Take him away and make sure he doesn't step a foot inside this property!"

"You can't do this! FUMINO!" he yelled out as his father went back inside the house and closed the door.

"Oh, and make sure Shouma doesn't come here either"

"What? You're kicking me out too?" Shouma yelled as the guards pulled him away.

"Exactly, you committed treason against me and for that reason you sided with your brother...leave!"

"Why you-!"

Once he was in the living room, he noticed Fumino crying against the window, watching silently as her husband was taken outside.

"Come now, child, you have to go to bed"

"But couldn't I have at least spoken to him?" she pleaded.

"You have made the decision to follow my rules and for that I cannot and certainly will not bend them in any way"

She stopped crying and looked at him seriously. "Very well, then I apologize for it"

He couldn't help but feel guilty that he was doing such a thing to her and to his own sons.

"Sana!" he called out to his secretary

"Yes, sir?"

"You are hereby dismissed and will under no circumstances come back"

"Pardon?"

"Do you think I was a fool and not notice that you were with my sons and not only that but told Shouma about Fumino being here?"

There was silence in the room.

"Begone!"

"Yes sir" Sana said as he headed out the door.

Kazuki Ojiro sighed deeply. "If this 'game' is to continue, I have to make sure to see how many obstacles she and my son are willing to cross before this 'fake marriage' results in a 'real marriage'..." he then turned around and walked back to his room. "I think this child is a very interesting one and will provide great entertainment for me..."

**A/N: How's this? I have finally come to see the light! Yes, I am full of inspiration and will continue on the chapters. I hope you all liked it and look forward for the rest! **


End file.
